


Compensation

by Eirvyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Boypussy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Elves, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, antihuman prejudices by an elf, but really nonhuman sexual characteristics, technically intersex character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirvyan/pseuds/Eirvyan
Summary: In a certain part of town, a certain pub specialized in a certain drink, known to most humans in the area but otherwise kept a closely guarded secret. Unbeknownst to Leynirith, this was the pub that the humans who had hired him visited to celebrate his final night under their employment. And unbeknownst to the elf, the leader of the team had quietly slipped the owner some coins and a certain request.
Relationships: Elf/A bunch of humans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Masculine pronouns are used to refer to the hermaphrodite, Leynirith. However, some terminology used to refer to his genitalia may be considered feminizing.

Over the past few weeks of Leynirith’s employment, he had quickly learned that the five humans who had hired him were a frustratingly irksome bunch. It was to be expected, of course, as they were humans, but he was practically at the end of his wits with these ones.

 _Just a bit longer,_ he thought to himself, watching them from his solitary corner of the tavern. He was an elf. He could tolerate their antics, their mistakes and foolhardy ways of running headfirst into the magical traps they had hired him to detect and disable and that he had even warned them about repeatedly. He would outlive them anyway, and many generations of their offspring. If they even had offspring _._ He snorted and chewed down the rest of his gravy-sopped bread. As soon as he got his compensation for his time with them, their contract would be completed and he could be out of this dingy place.

As he observed the group raucously celebrate their most recent haul, their most successful one yet, one of them - Zand, or something - sauntered over to him, holding two tankards. He slapped one down in front of Leynirith. “Hey, elf boy, what are you doing sulking in the corner all alone?” His voice was slightly slurred from his low tolerance for alcohol.

Leynirith tilted his chin at him. “You all seemed so caught up in your cajoling. I didn’t want to intrude.”

The dark-haired human laughed. “Really? We couldn’t have succeeded without your help, you know. You’re supposed to be part of the celebration. C’mon, the others have been asking.”

The elf grumbled, but after a couple more pleas, he relented and grabbed his things and the tankard before he sidled out of the booth. The other humans burst out into cheers when they saw the elf approach them. He forced himself to smile as they pressured him to sit in Zand’s old spot, between two of the humans - really, the worst possible place - and clenched his fists.

Zand attempted to make small talk with him, but was soon prodded by the others to join their conversation. Leynirith shifted his own focus to the tankard the human had given him. He could feel some magic lingering in the ale, but then again, the same could be said of the others’. It was probably just remnants of some water-purifying or alcohol-strengthening technique the pub used, like some of the other places he’d been to. He drank deeply.

Despite being quite literally in the middle of the conversation, the humans barely involved him in it, which was fine by him. Nothing they said really interested him, as all typical human conversations tended to go, so whatever responses they occasionally pried out of him were kept succinct and vague enough to fit whatever topic he was barely listening to. Sometimes one of them would try making advances on him, or brushed against his thigh or arm in obviously seductive manners. He was quick to refute them with disdain. 

As a result, Leynirith mostly kept his attention on his ale, or thought about what he was going to do once he got his payment, or considered how he might convince the humans to vent their energy at a brothel instead. They at least seemed to understand his drive to drink and made sure his tankard never went empty.

It was on his third - or perhaps fifth, or sixth - drink that Leynirith began to sense something... off. Perhaps it was merely that he finally reached his limit on alcohol, but his sense of time seemed to have dissipated, alongside most of the patrons. He was becoming less irritated by the humans around him. And he was starting to consider a trip to the brothel himself after this.

The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that he should carry out that last point. He was starting to excuse himself from the table when the man to his right put a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you going?” he asked. Leynirith attached Ross to his face.

“I believe it’s about time I retired for the night,” he responded, trying to keep some sharpness in his voice. He brushed off Ross’s hand and started to get out of his seat, only for the human to seize his wrist.

“You should stay a bit longer,” he reasoned.

Leynirith began, “No, I don’t think-” when another hand grabbed at his buttocks and jolt of unexpected arousal shot up his back. He yelped and lashed out instinctively, but suddenly there were so many more hands on him and he felt so weak, and they forced him down onto the wooden table.

Even inebriated, Leynirith knew he was in danger, and as he reached into himself mentally, the magical catalyst inside him was quick to respond eagerly. This wasn’t within his typical array of spells, but all elves learned how to protect themselves with magic, and the notion was practically second nature to him. The magic sparked just beneath his surface, and with some half-mouthing, he let it burst out from every part of him to shove the humans back.

Nothing happened.

Leynirith tried again, a bit flustered, and got the same result. The magic simply fizzled as it left him. Realizing that, he panicked, but his struggles were easily subdued by the humans holding him. 

“What did you do to me?” he demanded.

Someone grabbed his chin and forced it onto its side. The leader - whose name Leynirith never bothered to remember - sneered at him. “Just breaking you down to size, elf boy.” He pulled back to undo his belt.

The musk that hit Leynirith’s nose was like a boulder to his face that curled around his gut. Leynirith snarled before the leader could get any closer to him. “Stick that in me and I’ll bite your dick off.”

The leader, wisely sensing the sincerity behind the threat, rolled his eyes and instead forced a cloth into his mouth, stuffing it so roughly the elf briefly felt his jaw would crack. A hand pushed his head into the wood as they tied the gag behind his head. 

All the while, Leynirith futilely kept attempting to conjure his magic, all to no avail. They had to have drugged him - there must have been something in the drink, because in all his years and experiences, he had never been so incapacitated by mere alcohol, and the last time he’d been so helpless was when he was still a child. But no matter how much it enraged and frightened him, his magic refused to catch, and his attempts to catalyze it merely resulted in exhaustion.

He was so drained, in fact, that he could only let out a novel protest as they moved him around and pulled his pants to his knees. The humans ignored his muffled cries, and even he knew they weren’t entirely genuine - the low buzz of arousal within him demanded relief. Leynirith whined as one of them pushed a finger into his ass, caught between the need to shirk away and push back against the contact, and equally incapable of doing either. 

He strained his neck upward, trying to plead to any of the other humans in the tavern to come to his aid, or speak up, or anything. But the few who remained either watched the events unfold with interest or ignored him altogether.

Someone grabbed his hair and pulled back hard enough to make him arch his back just as a second finger breached his hole. His cry was not entirely painful. “Fucking elves,” one of them taunted behind him. “Think they’re so much better than us lowly _humans_ when they’re nothing more than whores. You should’ve kept your mouth on a cock instead of wandering out in the world.”

They had him ready in practically no time at all. The leader moved behind him and slid his cock along the cleft of Leynirith’s ass. 

“Pretty face, pale skin, thin body,” he murmured, running an electrifying hand down his lower back. “You really would’ve been much better off selling yourself instead of stealing from humans or whatever else you do. Not that I’m complaining, though. I’ve been waiting for this moment since we hired you.” With that, he pushed against Leynirith’s entrance until it gave way, and the elf wailed as he was suddenly and roughly filled to the brim.

It was all simply because he hadn’t relieved himself in a while, Leynirith tried to convince himself in the brief glimpses of rationality between the thrusts in the leader’s brutal pace. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been so receptive, wouldn’t be feeling such overwhelming pleasure now, not from these humans.

But his groans, which became less and less distressed, the drool that dampened his cloth gag, and more importantly his hardening cock didn’t care one bit about the species currently pounding into his hole. And as the human found the spot within him that made him moan loudly and tremble in pleasure and proceeded to abuse it, his mind became increasingly ignorant of any difference as well.

The other members weren’t one to stand idly by. Two of them grabbed his wrists and, pulling his arms back, curled his fingers around their cocks. They kept their own hands on top of his, forcing him to stroke them. Without any leverage to stabilize his body, each thrust into his ass shifted him on the table and in turn jolted him along the strokes even without their guidance. All the elf could do was press his check against the wood to hide his teary-eyed face.

Leynirith was on the verge of orgasm when the human fucking him pushed all the way inside him and held there. Warmth flooded his insides a moment later, but it wasn’t enough to get him over the edge. He whimpered as the human pulled out of him and slapped his ass lightly.

He wasn’t nearly done. He knew that, under the fragment of relief of not currently being fucked, the other four would want their turns with him, and a larger part of him wanted them to continue. It was to his anticipation and dread that they finally properly stripped his clothes off and rolled him onto his back to marvel at his flushed face and hard cock.

“Think he liked it?” one said.

“He probably looked forward to it.”

Leynirith watched as they figured out who got to have him next, barely resisting the urge to stroke himself and humiliate himself further. After a moment, Ross emerged victorious, to the others’ groans, and stepped forward to the elf. “Looks like I have the privilege of being your next lay,” he sneered, grabbing Leynirith’s balls and squeezing lightly. 

The elf expected the man to immediately start fucking him, as the one before him had already prepared him, but to his surprise, Ross took his time teasing him instead, trailing a couple fingers down his dick and rubbing his head with his precum to nudge him closer to the edge, then fondling his ballsack.

It was when the human trailed further down, likely to tease at his perineum, that his fingers brushed against something, and both of them froze.

Ross blinked. He felt the opening in the flesh again. “What the shit?” he finally spoke.

“What’s up?”

He pulled one of Leynirith’s legs up and pushed his balls aside to take a closer look at the folds between his balls and ass. Leynirith whined into the gag in protest, his eyes wide. “This elf’s got a pussy.”

That caught the attention of those around him. “What do you mean?”

Ross moved aside, still holding Leynirith’s leg. “Look at it and tell me that’s not as real as any cunt you’ve ever seen.”

Another moved forward - Georg, probably - and peered at it. He shrugged, unconvinced. “It could just be an overgrowth or something.” But when he took two fingers and pushed them against the folds, they slid in easily. “Nevermind. It’s definitely real.” They pulled out gleaming with slick.

The intrusion sent Leynirith into a full-body panic. Even as weak and aroused as he was, he flailed every part of his body, trying to get the humans off. They couldn’t - absolutely could not - have him _there_ , as they inevitably would want - the most intimate of places that no human, especially not in a place like this, could ever hope to deserve.

Ross easily restrained his lower body, but between his scratching and punches, it took a bit before they managed to wrestle his arms down and tie his wrists tightly behind his back. Ross rolled him back onto his rear. “I didn’t know elves could have both,” he mused as he played with the elf’s cunt, which had him rolling tears down the sides of his face. “Do you think he’s special?”

“Maybe so.”

He wasn’t, of course, but he couldn’t tell them that while gagged. All elves were like him, at least as far as he knew, which meant that they had either never seen an elf before him or had never bothered enough to find out. At any other point in time, he would have laughed.

Inevitably, the human had his fill of teasing Leynirith closer and closer and, to the elf’s dismay, lined his cock up against the upper opening. He sank into the elf’s cunt with a drawn-out groan and a feeble sob from Leynirith.

It was painful, excruciatingly so, but only on a deeper, nonphysical level. He couldn’t help the moans that leaked from his mouth or the pleasure that wracked his body, even as he wanted to object. It didn’t take long for the elf to orgasm. He cock bobbed and he arched his back as he came over his chest and stomach. The human continued to fuck him all the while, pushing against the legs propped over his shoulders as he chased his own ends, ignoring Leynirith’s muffled pleas to stop. But arousal still burned hot in the elf’s gut, even stronger than before.

Soon, too, Ross stilled, throbbing his own load inside Leynirith. Some of it dribbled as he pulled out of his cunt.

The other humans were eager to have his way with the elf’s holes, especially now that they knew he had more to offer. Leynirith could only whimper as they pulled him to lean over the table. One of them slid back inside his pussy, pushing Ross’s cum back into him alongside his slick. He pounded into him until the elf came again with a cry and he filled him with his come.

They took turns pushing the elf around, pulling him on his stumbling feet to shove him into another position - and not just his companions, he dimly realized, but other human patrons from the pub too. Some of them were satisfied with his tight ass, but they soon noticed how he struggled and protested when they fucked into his cunt and used it more instead, either because it continuously dripped with slick or because they wanted to see him squirm.

Leynirith didn’t want it to feel so good - not in his pussy, which they defiled without a care in the world. But with each orgasm they forced out of him, his arousal only seemed to dig even deeper into him, turning every moment hazy with lust and tugging at him to fully surrender himself as merely some holes eager to be filled. He just wanted to touch his cock, ignored as it was outside of Ross’s brief touches.

When Zand came up to him, rather than flip the elf over, he dragged him off the table and to the nearest bench. Picking the lithe elf up, he straddled the bench and let him collapse on top of him. Another pair of hands, at the human’s direction, lifted Leynirith’s hips until he rested on his knees, and Zand trailed his cock over both his holes before sinking into the elf’s cunt.

They stayed there for a moment before Zand murmured in his ear, “Fuck yourself on my cock, elf boy.” 

Leynirith whimpered; he could barely stand by this point. But when Zand, impatient when he didn’t comply, reached over and pinched one of his pointed ears harshly, the elf yelped and began to move.

Although Leynirith could only lift himself a little bit from Zand’s hips, his legs trembling, the human sighed blissfully with the slight movements. It wasn’t enough for long, though. His hands found the elf’s hips and he began to roll his hips, but when the elf couldn’t speed up or fuck himself deeper, Zand took over. His fingers dug into the elf as he lifted him off his cock to rut into him.

Despite the cloud of lust that fogged Leynirith’s mind, Zand’s cock, thicker than those before him, pierced through and fucked him so hard that he cried out into Zand’s shoulder in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He came yet again - dry from his cock by this point, and no less unsatisfactory - before Zand filled him with even more come, thrusting into him all the while.

Zand pushed Leynirith up by his shoulders once he was done, watching the elf’s chest heave and observing the flushed, sweat-and-drool-dampened mess that was his face with a soft smile. “You look wonderful like this,” he crooned. 

Fresh tears welled out of the elf’s eyes before he was hauled off the human and shoved back onto the table to be fucked again.

Several more humans, some he recognized as patrons but mostly faces he hadn’t seen before, continued to turn him into a sloppy wreck before someone climbed onto the table and, lying on his back, got the elf to lie on him like he had with Zand. He sank the elf’s pussy onto his dick, and the elf began to shake, thinking he would have to fuck himself like that again, when he felt another figure come up behind him and add a second pressure next to where the first cock entered him. He wailed.

“Shut up,” the man behind him growled, pulling his hair as he tried to shove his cock into the elf. The one beneath him slapped his face until his voice broke. It was _so big,_ and the stretch was _so much,_ and he so desperately wanted them to just force it into him regardless. 

The human grunted with exertion, but even with all the slick and come leaking out of the elf’s pussy, his cock just wouldn’t fit. He quickly gave up and thrust into the elf’s ass instead, and the two humans pounded him in rhythm until both of them shot their loads into Leynirith and had him quietly begging for more.

A couple others, on the other hand, had more patience. Leynirith soon found himself on top of another human, cunt filled by a cock and four fingers alongside it. He moaned as they stretched him even further, unable to move a muscle, unwilling to think about anything more than the pleasure he still so desperately craved.

The human fucking him with his fingers pulled out, taking with him a trail of come and slick, and replaced them with his cock. This time, although the stretch burned like no other and had the elf keening and straining helplessly, they managed to stuff his cunt with a second dick.

The one behind Leynirith did most of the movements; the other kept his hands tightly gripped to the elf’s asscheeks, holding him in place as the thrusts propelled his limp body around. Leynirith couldn’t tell if or when he was coming or not, only that it felt good - by this point he was simply completely awash in a constant state of pleasure, letting noises leave his mouth with little restraint.

The human fucking him pulled out as he orgasmed, marking the elf’s backside with another layer of come, and Leynirith moaned at the loss of a cock and for being deprived of the man’s load. He clenched down, desperate for more, and the remaining man complied, hooking his hands under the elf’s ass to lift him up and thrust as he fell in a way that knocked the air out of him. Another human stuck his cock into the elf’s cunt as well. He cried out brokenly in relief, and once the man under him added his load into his stuffed pussy and got out from under him, he was turned onto his side and pounded into again, one leg pushed painfully back to fuck deeper into him.

Leynirith wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, fucked near-constantly to oblivion, but by the time his companions had fucked him at least twice, the throng of people waiting to use him was thinning out. Eventually, even they said their goodbyes and left the bar room, until all that was left was the pub’s owner and the leader, who was taking another turn in his cunt.

The leader groaned as he pumped another load into the elf. When he pulled out, the liquid seeped out almost immediately, overstuffed as the elf’s pussy had been for some time.

“Thanks for letting us use your place, and your ale,” the human said as he cleaned himself up with a cloth the pub's owner handed to him. He reached over and undid Leynirith’s gag. Once the soaked cloth was out of his mouth, he only let out a soft groan against the sting around his lips, drool still trickling out of him. “But, the aphrodisiac, I’m surprised you even have that. Where’d you get it?”

“That’s a trade secret. If knowledge got out about our special ingredients, it might bring trouble to our suppliers. The elves don’t like the thought of these sort of things, even if, well.” The bar owner looked at Leynirith, at his dull eyes and listless expression. “I don’t think this elf will be the one to rat us out, but the same goes for you - try not to spread word too far, would you?”

“Of course. Well, as promised, I’ll be leaving the rest in your capable hands.” He grabbed Leynirith’s face and turned it to face him. “I’ll see you again sometime, elf boy,” he purred. He dropped a satchel of money - compensation for his services - in front of his face and untied the elf’s hands from behind his back. He brought his hands to his cock as the human left.

The owner of the tavern idly watched as the elf curled up on himself, desperately stroking his dick and even reaching further down to finger his cunt, attempting to relieve himself of the arousal burning at him. After a while, though, once he started palming himself at the private display, he undid his pants and went up to the elf.

“Sit on the bench. I’ll be using your mouth now,” the human told him. The elf whimpered and avoided looking at him. “It’s that or your cunt or ass. Pick one.”

The elf shook and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, stroking himself all the while, but eventually, weakly, he crawled off the table and collapsed onto the bench, limply hanging his mouth open. He stared wide-eyed with fear as the human guided his cock down his throat.

The owner groaned as he rocked into the elf’s warm hole, and his hands found their way into the elf’s light hair. The elf started to give off cries of protest and choke as the human pulled his head onto his cock, but he didn’t particularly care. He also ignored the low slap of flesh beneath him as the elf continued to jerk himself off.

He didn’t last long. As he came, he pulled out of the elf’s mouth with his first spurt of come, shooting the rest across the elf’s face. His body crumpled onto the bench and he wheezed as soon as the human let go of him to go elsewhere.

Eventually, Leynirith started to feel some semblance of an end to the deep arousal he’d been trapped in for hours when the owner reappeared in his view. He dropped a bucket of water on the ground and tossed a rag onto the elf. He grimaced as the fabric touched his inflamed skin.

“Clean up this mess and get yourself out of here, elf. Your magic will come back in a day or two.” He turned away, but paused. “That is, unless you haven't learned your little lesson yet. We'd be happy to teach you again.” With that, he disappeared into a backroom, leaving the elf, still leaking come and slick out of his ass and pussy, to jerk himself along his waves of pleasure with quiet sobs.


End file.
